In Love with His Best Friend
by mcgirl6541
Summary: Completely AU: Peyton Sawyer has it all with her amazing boyfriend and perfect job. She feels like she owes it all to a broody stranger that she met in Las Vegas. What happens when that stranger comes back into her life in the most complicated way? R
1. Ch1 Las Vegas Here We Come

**AN: Okay so this is completely AU. I know I already have two other stories, but one of them is about to end, and I wanted to work on this while I was thinking about it. I hope you enjoy. **

**The first two chapters are going to be kind of like flashbacks and then the actual story and drama is going to take place five years later in chapter three. **

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 1 Las Vegas Here We Come **

When you are twenty-one years old you are supposed to have the world at your fingertips, but for Peyton Sawyer that saying wasn't true. She felt screwed up and all alone. She wasn't very good at maintaining stable relationships. She had dated a guy on drugs, an abuser, and her latest failed relationship was with her college professor. That one ended after her professor's wife caught them together. It had been all over school, and her overbearing parents had found out.

They weren't very happy with their daughter's choices and always tried to control her life. She was majoring in business law in hopes of becoming a big time lawyer like her father, but that's not what she wanted. She was also majoring in music, but her parents didn't know about that. They refused to believe that their daughter could ever have a future in the music business.

So to say Peyton was living a happy life would be a lie. Ever since her break-up she had been moping around her apartment that she shared with her best friend, Brooke Davis. Peyton was jealous of Brooke because she had everything she could possibly ever want. She had the life Peyton wished she had, but she never said anything to Brooke because she was proud of her no matter how sad her life was.

Peyton was lying on the couch flipping through the channels when Brooke walked into the apartment. "Get your skinny ass up right now," she yelled at her.

"Brooke…why?" Peyton whined

"Because I'm taking you to Vegas," Brooke smiled happily.

"I don't have money to go to Vegas."

"Well then it is a good thing that your best friend is filthy rich." Brooke beamed as she laid down a wad of cash in front of Peyton. "I'm so tired of you just laying around feeling sorry for yourself. You need a girl's weekend in Vegas."

"We could have a girl's weekend right here in Los Angeles."

"Yeah but almost everyone knows me here, and they know you by association. If we go to Las Vegas we can be whoever we want to be with no strings attached." Brooke handed her a fake I.D.

"Beth Sommers," Peyton read off the name on the I.D.

"Yes and I'm gonna be Betty Data." She smiled, "Isn't that cute."

Peyton just shook her head.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, and don't forget Peyton I always get my way."

Peyton sighed. She knew that she was going to have to go, but she didn't expect to have a good time.

Peyton was pretty pitiful but in Tree Hill, North Carolina there was someone that had her beat. Two weeks ago Lucas Scott thought that he had everything he could possibly ever want. He was waiting on word that his first novel would be published, and he was marrying his high school sweetheart. They had been together since they were fifteen years old. Lucas loved her with all of his heart. He didn't know how to love anyone else, and he didn't think that she did either.

That's why he was surprised when she left him standing at the alter. She left him a note that simply said that he wasn't the one for her. Lucas was devastated and spent most of his time locked away in his house that he was supposed to share with her. They were going to have it all. And to make things even worse two days later he received three rejection letters about his novel. Nothing seemed to be going his way.

Nathan Scott, Lucas' older brother, walked in the house and turned on every light. "The darkness is going to kill you Lucas."

"I like the darkness."

"Well I think you are going to like the bright lights a lot better." He handed him a ticket to Las Vegas.

"I'm not going to Vegas."

"Yes you are. Haley thought it would be a good idea."

"Haley is letting you go to Vegas."

"She trust me, and she knows I'm going to be with the saddest boy in the world." He pointed to Lucas. "You need to do this Lucas."

"Fine…but I don't want to be Lucas Scott while we're there. I want to be someone completely different."

"Well I'll just call you Logan…" Nathan laughed. He knew where Lucas was coming from.

Lucas nodded his head. Nathan was right. He needed a change of scenery.

Maybe the saddest boy and the saddest girl would come face to face in the city that never sleeps.

**Let me know what you thought, and if I should continue. I promise things will get better. **


	2. Ch2 When I Met Him

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 2 When I Met Him **

Peyton and Brooke had only been in Las Vegas for a few hours and Brooke was already hooking up with anyone and everyone.

"P. Sawyer I'm so loving Vegas." Brooke clinked her glass to Peyton's. "Aren't you having a blast?"

Peyton shook her head. She just wasn't in the mood for Vegas. "I'm glad you are having fun Brooke, but this just isn't for me. Maybe you should have just come alone."

"Hell no…Just let loose and forget about all of your problems."

"Easier said than done," Peyton reminded her.

"We are two smoking hot women in Vegas and we are going to have one hell of a good time no matter what." Brooke really wanted Peyton to enjoy herself. She hated seeing her friend so down and out. "Now go over there to the bar with your hot self and get some fine guy to buy you a drink. And you know you could give him a little something in return if you know what I mean." Brooke pushed Peyton to the bar and walked off.

Lucas and Nathan walked into the same bar. "I think I'm just going to go back to the hotel."

"No," Nathan pushed him further in the bar. "Just go sit at the bar and have a good time. You need to get back out there Luke."

"I was never out there Nate. I've never dated anyone other than Lindsey."

"Well today is a great time to start." Nathan pushed him over to the bar.

Lucas ordered a drink and looked over at the beautiful blonde sitting next to him. She looked almost more pitiful than he did. She looked over at him and threw him a half smile. She wasn't looking to hook up in Vegas. She was only there to make Brooke happy. He wasn't looking to hook up in Vegas. He was only there to make Nathan happy.

On both sides of the bar Brooke and Nathan were watching and hoping that something would spark between the two.

Peyton knew that Brooke was watching her, and Lucas knew that Nathan was watching him.

"Hi," Lucas was the first to speak.

"Hi," Peyton replied. She could see Brooke smiling at her. "I'm not in the mood to hook up with some random stranger, but my friend thinks that is what I need to get over all my problems." Peyton scooted over closer to Lucas to make it look like she was trying.

"Looks like we are in the same boat," he casually flashes his eyes over to his brother.

"Yeah it seems like we both have people watching us."

"Maybe we should do ourselves a favor and pretend like we're leaving together."

"That might get them off of our backs." Peyton smiled and touched his shoulder. She leaned in and made it look like she was whispering sweet nothings in his ear. "I'll treat you to room service if you do this to me."

Lucas pushed her hair back away from her ear and made it look like he was going to kiss it. "I'll split the price with you. I need this just as much as you do."

He paid for her drink and his and then they walked out of the bar holding hands. Nathan and Brooke both smiled.

Outside of the bar, "We could just go our separate ways if you want too. I don't even know your name." Lucas suggested as he let go of Peyton's hand.

"Well that would be okay if I didn't know my best friend. She's going to be checking up on me, and I'd rather not lie."

"Oh I see…So if we spent the night together just talking then you wouldn't be lying to her."

"Exactly," Peyton knew that this would be a lot easier than having to pretend to have a good time. "We don't even have to talk if you don't want too. We can go to bed."

"Okay…I'd rather not have to lie to my brother."

"Good," Peyton smiled at him again. "Oh and by the way my name is…" She couldn't decide if she wanted to be herself or use the fake name that Brooke had come up with. "Beth…my name is bed." They were in Vegas. She could be whoever she wanted to be.

"I'm…" Lucas couldn't remember the name that Nathan had given him. "I'm Logan," he was sure that she would catch on that he was lying.

Peyton was almost positive that he was lying, but it was Vegas and they would never see each other again. "Let's go…"

They decided to go to Peyton's hotel room because she and Brooke had gotten separate rooms just in case Brooke wanted to bring someone back, and of course she probably would.

"So what do you like to eat?" Peyton asked as they walked into her room.

"Anything…" Lucas was pretty easy to please when it came to food.

"Then pizza it is." Peyton smiled. "I absolutely love pizza."

"As long as you put all the toppings on it…That's the only way to go with pizza."

"I'm glad we see eye to eye about his." Peyton joked.

The pizza had been delivered, and Peyton had eaten most of it.

"You eat like a man," Lucas laughed at her. "I've never seen anyone eat like you."

"If I cared that would probably make me feel insecure about myself."

"I doubt that."

"So what brings you to Vegas?"

"My brother thought it would be a nice change of scenery for me. I haven't had a really good two weeks."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I haven't had a really good two years."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Peyton sighed, "I um…if you talk about yours I'll talk about mine."

"Okay…well up until two weeks ago I thought I had it all. I was completely and totally in love with my high school sweetheart, the only girl that I have ever loved in my entire life, and I was on my way to being a big time author."

"I'm guessing that didn't happen."

"Well Lindsey left me at the altar, and my book was rejected. They said that it wasn't original. It wasn't good enough to sell. It didn't pop, and they didn't think that I could ever write anything that would be worth buying." Lucas said sadly.

"Wow…And I thought my life sucked…What did you write about?"

"Love…Lindsey…How I believed in true love that could never die."

"That's where you are wrong. True love can die. It dies all the time."

"I disagree. I still love Lindsey even though she left me heartbroken at our wedding."

"Then maybe you should write about heartache or maybe those editors were right. Maybe you haven't experienced life. You might need to just start all over, and really write from your heart. That's all you can do. You have to re-evaluate things."

"Okay so Miss Smarty Pants….what brings you to Vegas?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I completely suck at love. Who the hell am I kidding? I suck at life."

"Okay please elaborate. This is getting interesting."

"I have had a string of failed relationships…I dated a druggy, a guy that abused me, and my professor…Along with a lot of other miserable scum bag guys."

"Why do you date guys like that? It looks like to me that you date guys you know you could never be with."

Peyton glared at him. "I date guys that my parents would hate me with because they pretty much control every other aspect of my life."

"Why is that?"

"Do you really care? You don't know me at all."

"Yeah but you saved me from having to deal with my brother so I owe you, and I'm trying to get to know you…So tell me about your life Beth…"

Peyton smiled, "Well Logan," she knew that wasn't his name. "I love music and art, but my dad is a big time lawyer in LA. He wants me to follow in his footsteps. I don't want to be a disappointment."

"Looks like to me you kind of are."

"We are so not friends anymore."

"I didn't mean it like that, but from what I can see you only date losers because you know your parents wouldn't approve…And you do that because you are too afraid to tell them what you really want out of life."

"So what do you suggest that I do?"

"Work hard at what you love and give up on what you don't. If you don't want to be a lawyer then don't. Tell them how you feel and that is your life not theirs."

"Well what do I do about all of the losers I choose to date?" She could tell that he was a very intelligent man.

"I'll tell you what for a year…starting as soon as you leave Vegas only date guys that you know your parents would love. You might actually fall in love."

Peyton sighed. He could possibly be right. "Okay now on to what you should do."

"I didn't ask your opinion."

"But I'm going to give it anyways. You should spend a year writing about something you never thought you would ever write about, and forget about old what's her name. In my opinion she was the one that lost out because you seem like a pretty terrific guy."

Lucas smiled. "You don't seem so by yourself."

They spent the rest of the night talking about life and getting to know each other. They shared their deep dark secrets and biggest fears.

As a child Lucas had a weight problem and wouldn't let his mom take any pictures of him because he was ashamed of the way he looked. He still didn't take very many pictures.

One of Peyton's biggest secrets is that she had a one of a kind bear that she used to sleep with as a child, and she slept with it all through high school. When she first started college her drug head boyfriend hid his pills in the bear. When she broke up with him she ripped the bear in half because she didn't want to have a reminder of what he did. She keeps a picture of the bear in her wallet in hopes of one day finding a bear that could feel the void.

They both felt like losers, but they both agreed that they could be losers together.

They spent the next day together just lost in the other and what they had to say. They felt a connection to one another that could never be denied.

"I can't believe I actually have to leave tomorrow. I'm gonna miss this place." Peyton thought.

"I think I'm going to miss you." Lucas had never felt this way about anyone other than Lindsey, and his feelings for her had slowly started to fade away once he met Beth.

"Yeah well…At least we have Vegas…"

"Yeah…" Lucas took the chance to kiss her. Peyton was taken by surprise. She had wanted him to kiss her like that but didn't think that he would.

"Logan…" But before she could say anything else he kissed her again.

They fell back on the bed and let the passion take over. They weren't worried about the consequences or the fact that they were both going home the next day. They were only lost in one another and the unbelievable connection they felt. It was easy with them, and there was a certain trust that was undeniable and real.

The next morning they woke up next to each other. "Wow…I can't believe that we are leaving today."

"I know. I probably should call Nathan."

"Yeah…I should probably call Brooke." Peyton wasn't ready to get back to the real world.

"What happens to us?" Lucas wondered. "I'm going back to North Carolina." He told her he lived in Charlotte, but he really lived in Tree Hill. "And you are going back to LA."

"I know. I wish things could be different Logan, but nobody finds love in Vegas. We came here to forget about all of our problems, and you helped me a lot. I'm hoping when I get back to LA my life is going to change for the better."

"I'm hoping the same will happen for my life. But I know that I'm going to think about you every single day. Can't we at least try to make things work?" Lucas hoped that they could work things out, but he was coming out of a very long relationship. Peyton didn't want to be a rebound fling.

"You told me the first night that we met that I should date only guys my parents would approve of for one year, and on normal circumstances you would probably be on their A list, but considering that I met you in Vegas and you are just coming off of a long relationship. You wouldn't be their first choice for me."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well…we're gonna leave Vegas today and go our separate ways, but we are going to take everything we learned these past two days and use them in our lives…I'm hoping to become a better person because I met you…"

"I just think I'm going to miss you too much."

"If we are meant to be together then we will be."

"So if I come to LA and find you then we can be together."

She shook her head, "Don't do anything different. I won't come looking for you and you shouldn't come looking for me. If we are meant to be together then fate will bring us together. If we see each other again then we will know that we met here in Vegas for a reason and that the reason is because we belong together." She kissed him. "I'm going to remember everything you said to me, and I'll never forget our time together Logan."

He kissed her. "I think fate is going to bring us together…somehow I think that we will be together again Beth."

They got dressed and packed their things. Lucas walked to the door first. "I'll be seeing you someday."

Peyton had tears rolling down her face. There was something about him that made her happy and she had only known him for a few days. It just wasn't meant to be.

Lucas hated to leave her without exchanging any information with her, but he had a feeling that they would meet again someday. He believed that with all his heart.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you guys are liking this. The next chapter is going to take place five years later. Please let me know what you thought and if I should keep going. **


	3. Ch3 Five Years Later Peyton's Life

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 3 Peyton's Life Five Years Later **

Peyton walks into a big office and is greeted by her secretary. "Your mom called and you have a meeting in twenty minutes with that band that you heard the other day."

"Thanks Jane…" Peyton walks into her office. It felt nice to be the boss. She owned her own record label, Red Bedroom Records. She had the world at her fingertips, and it felt exactly how she always thought it would one day.

She sits down at her big desk and smiles.

Brooke walks into the office. "Hey best friend…I just happened to be in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd stop by and say hello." Brooke smiled and sat down on the couch that was by the window.

"Yeah sure," Peyton is on to her.

"Okay so I wanted to know if you were thinking about him today." She smiles at a confused Peyton. "Oh don't play dumb with me. You know the he that I am referring too."

Peyton decided to keep playing dumb.

"Today is the five year anniversary."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "I know what today is, but I think about him every single day. He had a huge impact on my life, and I only knew him for a few days. I wouldn't have all of this success if I wouldn't have listened to Logan's advice."

"Do you ever think about how things would be if you would have exchanged information?"

Peyton nodded her head, "Yeah I think things would have been different, but I can't live on the what ifs. We didn't exchange information and fate didn't work out in our favor. But for the most part my life is pretty damn good, and I couldn't ask for much better."

"Are you sure?"

Peyton gave her the eye, "Yes I'm sure. Now if you will excuse me I have some meetings to attend." She stood up from her desk and walked to the door.

"Hey wait…" Brooke called out for her. "When is McHotty coming back?" Brooke winked at her.

"Tonight," Peyton smiled. "And please don't call me. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Peyton walks out of her office, and Brooke smiles. Peyton was a completely different person than she was five years ago. She was happy and had everything she could possibly ever want, but Brooke couldn't help but wonder if there was still something missing for her.

Later that night Peyton was trying to decide what to wear. She had a beautiful short green dress but she also love her black cocktail dress. It was one of her favorites, but he had already seen it on her several times. She wanted tonight to be spectacular because they hadn't seen each other in over a month. He was always so busy, but she loved him anyway.

She had finally decided on the green dress when her doorbell rang. "Why is he ringing the doorbell?" He had a key because they lived together. He never rang the doorbell. She walked to the door and opened it to see a box sitting on the floor addressed to her. She smiled. She had no idea what he had up his sleeve. He was always doing something to surprise her.

She read the note and smiled. "Dear Peyton, I have missed you so damn much. If I know you as well as I think I do you are probably searching in your closet to find something to dazzle me with. Well anything you have will dazzle me. It isn't about the clothing it is always about hot you are no matter what you are wearing. But I know how much looking nice means to you so I thought this might help. Please wear this tonight, and when you are ready I have limo waiting for you downstairs. I promise you this evening is going to be spectacular. I love you."

Peyton opened the box and was blown away by the elegant red dress he had picked out for her. It was absolutely the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her life or at least she thought so. There was also a diamond necklace in the bag. Her guy was amazing.

When she finished getting dressed she did what the note said and found her limo waiting on her. Her driver took her to an abandoned warehouse.

He got out of the car to walk her in. "Ooh," Peyton laughed. "Is he planning on killing me?" She joked. The driver didn't say a word. Maybe her life wasn't so perfect after all.

The warehouse was quiet dark and she was a little scared, but she knew that he had to have something wonderful planned for them.

When the lights finally came on Peyton was yet again blown away by her man. The place was set up absolutely beautiful. It looked almost like Paris in her mind. There were people playing harps, rose petals all over the floor, candles filled the room, and there was a table set for two. On the table she noticed there was yet another note. She walked over to the table after the driver left the room.

The note read, "This is going to be a night to remember or at least I hope. Turn around and be prepared to be dazzled."

She turned around and there she saw three women standing behind her holding very expensive diamond bracelets.

"You are to pick one madam." The first lady told her.

"Wow," Peyton couldn't believe all the trouble he had gone through. "I'll take this one," she took the simple one. Flashy really wasn't her thing.

The woman handed her a note. "I hope you liked the bracelet. Now all you need is two more things. Turn around for something sparkly." She turned around and to find three more women holding earrings.

Peyton knew the drill and she picked her favorite and the woman handed her another note. "Now everything is almost complete, but I still think you need one more thing. Turn around for just one more surprise.

When she turned around she saw Julian, her boyfriend of four years, kneeling down on one knee. He was dressed in a black tux and had a smile on his face. She immediately wanted to cry before he was even able to say anything.

"Julian…"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer I am head over heals in love with you. I have been from the moment that I met you. I realized while I was away that you are everything that I have ever wanted in my entire life. Nothing matters without you." He took a hold of her head. "I hope you will do the honors of being my wife and making me the happiest man on the planet. So we'll you marry me?"

Peyton smiled as the tears flowed out of her eyes. "Yes of course I will." He placed the big diamond ring on her finger and began kissing her. This was a dream come true for Peyton, but she felt like she wouldn't be there in that moment if it wasn't for Logan. He was the reason she even considered dating someone like Julian.

Even in her happiest moments she always thought about him and if he got everything he ever wanted.

**Okay so what did you guys think? I'm anxious to know. **

**The next chapter is going to be about Lucas. What do you guys think his life is going to be like? **

**And I wanted to say thanks to all of you who reviewed or added the story as your favorite or to story alert. That means so much to me. I hope you guys continue to stick with me. I promise this story is going interesting. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve at least I think so. **

**Let me know what ya thought. **


	4. Ch4 Lucas' Life Five Years Later

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 4 Lucas's Life Five Years Later**

Lucas walked into his empty house and made his way to his bedroom. He sat his bag on the bed and then made his way back to his refrigerator to grab a beer. He had just gotten back into Tree Hill, and he was extremely tired. He took his beer and walked into his living room and sat down. He turned on the TV and sighed. He was upset about how his trip had gone, but it had gone the same way for the last five years.

He heard a knock at the door, and he had a good feeling about who it was. "Come in," he called out, and Nathan made his way into the house.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because every year when I get back you come over to ask me how it went, and every year I tell you that it sucked," Lucas shrugged.

"Sorry man," Nathan sat down beside him. "I was hoping that it would be different this time."

"I'm never going to see her again."

"You can't give up man," Nathan tried to encourage him.

"It's been five years Nathan. If fate was ever going to work to bring us back together it would have already." At least that was how Lucas felt about the situation.

Lucas would travel to Las Vegas every year on the anniversary of the day that he met Beth in hopes of meeting her their, but every single year he came up single handed.

"You can't give up. This girl changed your life."

"Well yeah your right she did, and I know that I could love her. I knew that from the moment that I met her, but I was an idiot and didn't get any of her information." Lucas took a drink of his beer. "I guess we just weren't meant to be."

"Luke you wouldn't be a world famous novelist if it wasn't for this girl. You have to find her at least to thank her for encouraging you and motivating you to write these awesome books."

Lucas had written two novels and was working on his third one. They were all about Peyton in someway or another. She was the one thing that made him different from all the other authors. There was just something about her that inspired Lucas to write amazing words that could even make grown men tear up.

"Nate I wish that I could, but five years is way too long to wait on someone. I've got to move on without her." Lucas hadn't even dated since he met Peyton. He was too worried about finding her.

"You know maybe you should stop looking for her."

Lucas looked at him with a confused face. "Didn't you just tell me not to give up? I'm confused. Which one do you think I should do?"

"I think that you should stop looking for her. Beth said that if you guys were meant to be together then fate would bring you guys back together. Maybe if you stop looking for then fate will do its thing."

"So you think that I'm getting in the way of fate."

"Yeah," Nathan smiled. "If it's meant to be it will be. You can't change fate."

"You've been spending way too much time with Haley."

"Yeah…yeah I know…that happens when you're married as long as it feels like we've been." Nathan joked. "And don't worry man I think you're going to get your happy ever after even if it isn't with Beth."

Lucas nodded. He just kept holding out hope that it would be Beth.

The next morning Lucas woke up to the sounds of his phone ringing. He had ignored the call once but decided to answer it the second time, "Hello…" He was still half asleep. "What?" Someone on the other line told him something that woke him up. "Wow…I can't believe it. Congratulations….Yeah man I'll talk to you later." Lucas hung up the phone.

He couldn't believe that his best friend was getting married to a girl Lucas had never met. He always thought that they would help each other with those kinds of decisions, but then again Julian hadn't been home in over five years, and they hadn't talked that much either. Things had changed between them, but Lucas knew that Julian loved his girlfriend now fiancé, Peyton.

**Okay so there is Lucas' chapter. There wasn't much to it, but I think you guys kind of see what is happening. **

**There will be more about the books that Lucas has written, but just know that Peyton(Beth) is his main subject. **

**I wanted to show that both of them had a major impact on the other. **

**Oh and Lucas isn't with Lindsay. I know a lot of you thought that was going to happen but she left him at the altar. I couldn't put them together. **

**I can't decide exactly what is going to happen in the next chapter, but I'm thinking that Lucas and Peyton will meet soon. **

**Let me know what you thought. **


	5. Ch5 Going to Tree Hill

**AN: Okay so I need to explain a few things. Deb Lee is Julian's mom. His dad isn't going to be in this story. I just made up a name for him. Dan is his step dad, and Lucas and Nathan's Uncle. Keith and Karen are married in this story and they have Nathan, Lucas, and Lily. I know it is a bit confusing, but it was the way it worked in my head. Dan is also good in this story. I always have a hard time writing Dan. I'm not sure why so he won't be in here too much. **

**Also I know that a lot of you thought this was going to be completely different than it was but in my defense I named it In Love with His Best Friend. I thought everyone would catch on, but that's okay. I hope you guys will still read. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. And if there is something else that I need to explain just ask and I'll try my best. **

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 5 Going to Tree Hill **

Peyton woke up to find her fiancé missing. She loved waking up next to him, but it didn't happen often because he was always off filming his movies. They never had much time together, but when they did have alone time it was phenomenal. At least Peyton always felt that way.

"Julian," She called out as she searched through the bedroom for a robe. She finally found her robe, but still no Julian. "Julian…Baby…Where are you?" She walked out of the bedroom to see him in the living room with his headphones in his ears and him dancing around the living room while he was looking at his PDA.

She laughed as she walked up behind him making him jump. "Oh damn Peyton you scared me," he took his headphones out.

"Sorry…Could you do that again? I want to video tape your sexy ass dancing around the living room in your boxers. My parents would love that one."

He kissed her quickly and then focused back on his PDA. He then picked her PDA up and started going through it.

"What exactly are you doing?" Peyton wondered.

"I have a plan, and I'm hoping that you are going to say yes baby that is the best plan you have ever had in your entire life."

She squinted her eyes still unsure of what exactly he was talking about. "Why don't you explain things to me please?"

"Okay…come sit down with me." They both cuddled on the couch. "I've been looking at both of our schedules for the next month, and I think that we should take the month off to get married."

Peyton looked at him with a shocked expression. "What?"

"I love you, and I'm ready to be your husband, and I called my mom this morning."

"Oh was she upset because you are marrying someone she has only met three times in the past four years." Peyton laughed.

"No she was actually pretty excited because she knows how much I love you. But she had an idea. I just hope that you agree with it." He threw her his puppy dog expression.

"I'm listening."

"Okay so I realized that we have never been to my hometown of Tree Hill, and I really want you to see that part of my life. I want you to meet my best friend and all of my family." Julian smiled at her.

"So you want to go to Tree Hill for a month and get married."

"Yeah…I was looking at our schedules, and you are your own boss. We could take some time off…Your parents can even come too…I'll have them flown out." Julian smiled at her again. "Please say yes…I know that it is soon, but I have loved you for four years, and I think it is time that we make it official." He placed his hands together. "This is important to me. Please…" He begged.

Peyton thought for a moment. "I guess I could take my work with me."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes…It is a yes…I'll marry you in a month."

He kissed her. "I know you won't regret this." He kissed her again. "I think you are going to love Tree Hill."

"You've never really told me anything about it. What can I expect?"

He smiled, "Well you've already met my mom. She's pretty spectacular."

"Yeah well I think she is pretty amazing because she raised you all by herself." Peyton touched his cheek. "That had to be hard."

Deb Lee, Julian's mom, had done an amazing job with her son. Julian's dad, Michael Baker, had left them when Julian was only six years old. It was sad, but Julian didn't miss him nor did he care about him anymore. He hadn't talked to him since he was six and that was just fine with Julian.

"Yeah well Dan helped a little. I was already raised by the time they got together, but he was a pretty good role model for me. He's the only dad I'll ever need."

Peyton kissed his cheek. She thought he had so much strength and wisdom for everything he had been through in his life. "Tell me more….You've never really talked much about your life. I'm a little surprised that you want to get married there."

"Yeah well my mom made me realize this morning that family and friends are important, and I want everyone to meet the woman that I love with all of my heart." He kissed her forehead. "I think you are going to love my best friend. He was always there for me when we were growing up."

"Lucas right?" She asked.

"Yeah….."

"Why haven't you stayed in touch with him?"

Julian shrugged, "I just kind of grew up and we grew apart."

"Why haven't I ever seen pictures of you guys together? I mean me and Brooke have tons of pictures together."

"Yeah well Lucas doesn't like pictures." Julian told her. "But soon enough you will meet him, and I know you are going to love him, and he's going to love you too."

Later that day Julian decided to send his friends a picture of him and Peyton, and the news that they were coming to Tree Hill to get married.

Haley was the first to check her email. She smiled at the sight of Julian with a woman he seemed to love very much. Julian had always been a player when they were in high school, and it came to surprise to all of them that he was actually dating someone.

"Nathan," Haley called out. "Come look at Julian's fiancé."

"Haley I was watching the game." Nathan stepped back when he saw the picture. "Beth…"

"What? No this is Peyton." Haley told him clueless to what he was talking about.

"No," he shook his head. "That's Lucas' Beth."

"It can't be." Haley didn't believe him. "Her name is Peyton, and she's with Julian."

"What does that email say?"

"It said that he wanted to let all of us know that they were engaged and had decided to come to Tree Hill for the wedding."

"Did he send that to Lucas?"

"Yes," Haley was still confused. "This girl cannot be the girl that Lucas fell in love with. That girl is long gone."

"That girl is in that picture in front of us."

Haley looked at her husband and then she knew that he was sure of himself. "Lucas can't see this."

"Um no he can't….What are we going to do?"

"We're going to…hell I don't know…You've got to think of something." She looked at her husband. This wasn't going to turn out well.

Haley, Nathan, and an eight year old Jamie got ready to go see Uncle Lucas. Nathan had to delete that email before Lucas saw it. They knew that he would find out eventually, but they didn't think that he should find out over email.

Lucas opened the door to see all of them standing in front of him. He was surprised because he wasn't expecting them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"My computer and email is on the fritz. Can I use yours?" Haley knew it was bad to lie, but she had too.

"And I wanted to see my Uncle Lucas."

Jamie's cuteness helped a lot.

"Alright we'll play some b-ball. Haley, do you need to use my email?" He was a little confused.

"I need to send a very important email. Please Lucas…"

"Sure….My password is written in the notebook in the desk." Lucas told her as he walked outside with Jamie.

Haley and Nathan hurried into Lucas' office. Haley opened his email and saw the one for Julian. Haley deleted it. Nathan let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…."

"Yeah but Nathan he's still going to find out eventually. They are coming to Tree Hill."

"I know," Nathan said sadly. He found it hard to believe that Lucas had been looking for her for years, and she was with Julian the whole time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peyton was packing her things. Julian had to run out and get a few things. They had decided to leave in a few days for Tree Hill. Peyton had already told her parents, and they were thrilled. They would be joining them in a few weeks.

She had also told Brooke, and she was surprised that she hadn't been by yet. And then she heard a knock on the door.

Peyton opened it to see Brooke directing people with loads of dresses to enter Peyton's apartment.

"Brooke, what is all of this?"

"You are going to be married in a month Peyton. We have a lot of work to do, and I can't join you until next week. So I brought all of my original dresses here to you." Brooke smiled. "So let's get looking Peyton. This is going to be the biggest…best day of your life…if it is what you want." Brooke had to thrown that in there.

"What? Brooke…Julian is the one for me."

"So you can look me in the eye right now and tell me you wouldn't feel differently about that if Logan was to walk into your apartment."

"That's not going to happen." Peyton answered.

"But it would change things for you."

"No….I mean…Brooke I love Julian. But if I was to see Logan that might change things for me because he's the reason that I changed my life, but that isn't going to happen. And I couldn't be happier about being with Julian…Now I don't want to talk about Logan ever again."

Brooke nodded her head and then hugged Peyton. "I'm so happy for you P. Sawyer."

"Thanks B. Davis…Everything is going to be perfect. I just know it." Peyton was pretty sure that she was going to have the life she had always dreamed of having, and she was going to have it with Julian.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So there is chapter five. I hope you guys liked it. Logan and Beth will meet again in the next chapter. **

**Let me know if you guys would like to see something happen or if you need me to explain something else. **

**Oh and I am so so so so sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try to be better. **


	6. Ch6 Welcome to Tree Hill or Not

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 6 Welcome to Tree Hill or Not **

Julian and Peyton were sitting in the airport waiting on his mom. "I'm sorry she's taking so long, but my mom is hardly ever on time."

"It's okay baby," Peyton touched his shoulder. "I don't mind waiting with you."

He kissed her cheek. "I'm so excited about you getting to see the place where I grew up, and you are finally going to meet my childhood best friend."

"I know. I'm pretty excited about it." She kissed him. She still couldn't believe that they would be married in a month. It was all happening so fast for her, but she did love Julian and she knew they would be happy together forever.

"Julian," they looked up when they heard someone screaming his name.

"Mom," Julian stood up and ran to his mother. "I've missed you mom."

"I've miss you too handsome." After they hugged Deb turned her attention towards Peyton. "And you my dear just keep getting more and more gorgeous." Deb hugged Peyton. She didn't know her that well at all, and that made her worry about the upcoming nuptials. She needed to learn more about her soon to be daughter in law.

"Thank you Deb…and thank you for doing this for us."

"Oh honey I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's get your bags so that we can go." Deb told them as they grabbed their bags.

"Mom, why were you so late?" Julian really wanted to know the reason. He figured that she was just taking her time putting on her make-up and getting dressed.

Deb let out a slight smile. She didn't want to show off her happiness too much. It was supposed to be a surprise. "You'll see when we get home."

Julian and Peyton both shared looks. Julian could only imagine what his mom had up her sleeve.

As they walked into the front door of Julian's childhood home they saw a crowd of people. This was not what he was expecting. "Welcome home." They all screamed.

"Whoa," Julian smiled. "Mom, what is all this?"

"Well we have missed you way too much. We wanted to welcome you home properly."

"Thanks mom…" He turns around to see Dan standing behind. "Dan…" He gives the man he considers to be much like his father.

"Welcome home by boy." Dan considered him to be his son. "And you must be Peyton." He turned his attention to the beautiful blonde standing by Julian.

"That would be me," Peyton smiled.

"Well it is an honor to meet you. Anyone who can make this wild child here settle down is good in my book." He gives Peyton a hug, and she makes a face at Julian. Julian smiles back at her.

"Alright…let's make our rounds." He whispers in her ear, "I'm sorry about this. I was hoping we were going to have some time alone."

"Yeah me too, but your mother had better plans for us." Peyton laughed.

"Haley," Julian shouted.

"Julian," she smiled at him. "You look amazing."

"Me…you look incredible…." They share a hug. Julian looks around the room. "Where's Nathan?"

"He had to work, but he'll be by later." Haley lied. Nathan didn't have to work, but he didn't want Peyton to see him before she saw Lucas. He wasn't sure if she would remember him. They had only seen each other once, but you never know how someone's memory is going to be.

"Okay great….I can't wait for you to meet Nathan…oh and where's Lucas?" He couldn't wait to see Lucas. They hadn't really talked in a while, and Julian knew that it was time.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Haley knew when he arrived that things could probably get ugly.

"I'm Peyton by the way," Peyton decided to introduce herself. "Julian isn't very good at introductions."

"I totally agree with you….I'm Haley…"

Haley gave her a hug.

"It is nice to meet you." Peyton smiled.

"There he is."

Julian turned around to see Keith and Karen waiting to give him a hug.

"Peyton you have to meet Keith and Karen. They were like my adoptive parents." Julian told her as he gave them a hug. "You guys this is Peyton."

"Peyton it is so nice to meet you." Karen was the first to give her a hug, and then Keith followed.

"Likewise," Peyton told them. "Julian has talked about you guys nonstop."

"I hope it was only good."

"It was." Peyton told them.

The party soon began to settle down a little. Julian was still patiently waiting on Lucas. Peyton was getting tired of being inside.

"Julian I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you need to be here with your guests." she smiled. "I think I'll just do some exploring on my own."

"Okay," he kisses her lips. "If you follow this road all the way down and take a left you'll find the river court at the end."

"Okay….I love you."

"I love you too." They share one more kiss before she leaves.

Peyton decided to follow his instructions. He had talked about the river court once or twice before.

When she finally made it to the river court there was someone standing in the middle of the court. All she could see was his back. She didn't want to bother him.

It was Lucas. He and Julian hadn't really been best friends since Julian left town abruptly after Lucas' almost wedding to Lindsay. He wasn't ready to join in with his happiness.

He bounced the ball that he was holding and then threw it at the goal. It bounced off and rolled towards the bleachers.

"Nice shot," Peyton couldn't help herself.

Lucas turned around. He didn't know anyone was there with him. When he saw the woman standing behind him he thought maybe he was dreaming. It couldn't be true.

Peyton thought her mind was also playing tricks on her. It couldn't be him. "Logan," she spoke the only thing she knew to say.

"Beth," he couldn't believe it. He had looked for her for years and there she was standing right in front of him. She hadn't changed much at all. She was perfect.

They just stood there not saying anything to one another. It had been so long, but the connection they had once before was still very much present as they looked at each other.

**Okay so I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I'm going to try to update every other day. So we'll see how that goes. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and support. **

**The drama is about to start. I'm sorry I left with a cliffhanger, but I want one chapter to be completely dedicated to what they have to say to each other, and the truth. **

**What do you guys think is going to happen? **

**Let me know what you thought. **


	7. Ch7 Lucas meet Peyton meet Lucas

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 7 Lucas meet Peyton…Peyton meet Lucas…**

They both stood their trying to gather their thoughts. Neither one of them could believe this was real. They had both been looking for one another for years. This just couldn't be possible.

Peyton was about to speak, but before she could she felt someone's touch against her back. "Hey baby," Julian placed a simple kiss on her cheek and looked up at Lucas. "Oh Lucas man…" He walks over and gives him a hug.

Lucas, who was Lucas? Peyton thought to herself. That was Logan. The guy she had met in Vegas.

Lucas was still unable to speak. He didn't know what to say. Julian had just kissed the girl he was sure that he loved.

"Luke…hey man Luke…Are you in there?"

"Yeah…hey Julian…"

Julian motioned for Peyton to come up next to them. "I can't believe you guys almost met without me."

Peyton finally had feeling back in her legs and was able to walk towards them. "I thought you were staying at the party."

"Well I felt bad about you walking the streets of Tree Hill without me. We may have stalkers out here or something…you never know."

"Who is this?" Peyton asked, but she already knew.

"This is my best friend Lucas…Lucas this is my girl…So Lucas…Peyton…Peyton…Lucas."

They just stood in front of each other not knowing what to say.

"Nice to meet you," they shook hands. It was the weirdest thing ever. Peyton thought maybe he wasn't her Logan, but he had to be. Lucas thought the same thing, but he had to be.

"Well come on guys…let's get back to the party."

"Yeah…" Peyton said.

"Luke, are you going to join us?" Julian asked.

"Um yeah," he was still stunned. He couldn't believe the woman of his dreams was standing right in front of him and was in love with his best friend.

The party was finally dying down, and Julian had left the room. Lucas took the opportunity to pull Peyton into one of the unoccupied bedrooms. "Nice to see you again, Beth." He spoke sarcastically.

"Likewise…Logan…" She glared at him.

"I looked for you for years, but I was looking for a Beth not a Peyton."

"We were in Vegas. I didn't want to give my name away to a stranger. It looks like you didn't either."

"Okay fine I admit that I didn't give you my name because I was nervous about being in Vegas and meeting a woman, but I have looked for you since the moment that we parted."

He still couldn't believe that she was standing in front of him. "Did you look for me?" He was hoping for a yes.

"No," Peyton lied. She had looked for him that's how she met Julian. "I told you fate would bring us back together if we were supposed to be together."

"Looks like fate just brought us together."

"I'm with someone else. And that someone just happens to be your best friend."

Lucas clinched his fist, "It is just like Julian to have what I want. He's always gotten everything he has ever wanted."

"It looks like to me he isn't your best friend."

"Peyton," They could hear Julian call for her.

"I should go."

Lucas grabs her arm. "It's still there. You and me…it's still there. We still have that connection."

"Logan…I mean Lucas…I..I should go." She turns to leave.

"You followed my advice."

"What?"

"Julian is the perfect guy. I bet your parents love him."

"They do."

"See I told you…I was right…but your parents would love me too."

"Peyton," Julian opens the door. "Hey there you are. What are you guys doing?"

Peyton looks at Lucas unsure of what to say.

"I was just getting to know your fiancé." Lucas walks passed them. "I've got to go. Nice meeting you Peyton." It was hard for him to call her Peyton, but he did.

"Are you okay?" Julian asked Peyton.

"Perfect…" She lied. She didn't know what to think. She never expected her Logan to be Julian's Lucas. Julian went to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I think I'm just culture shocked. This place is no LA."

"Nope…it's just Tree Hill. Not much going on here."

Wow…Tree Hill held a lot more drama than LA. She knew she should tell Julian, but she couldn't, and Lucas didn't seem to want to either.

**Okay so I really wasn't happy with this chapter. But they will get more time to talk and get to know each other. **

**There are a lot of twist to come. **

**Hopefully I will update sooner this time, but if not you can expect one every week. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep them coming. And thanks for sticking with me. **


	8. Ch8 Oh No Fate Has Bad Timing

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 8 Oh No Fate Has Bad Timing **

Peyton still couldn't believe that her Logan was Julian's Lucas. It just didn't make sense. She didn't understand how something could happen like this.

She couldn't deny that she was happy. She loved Julian so much, but she always had a special place in her heart for Logan. There was just something about him. He after all was the reason that she made as many life changing decisions as she did.

She didn't know what to do. Should she tell Julian? Should she keep it a secret? Should she run back to LA as fast as she could? A lot of questions ran through her mind, and only one name came to mind when she thought about who could help her get through this…Brooke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas paced back and forth for what seemed to be hours after the party. He couldn't believe that his Beth was Julian's Peyton. This wasn't fair. Julian always got everything he ever wanted.

It was true that Lucas and Julian had been best friends since they were three, but Lucas had always been a little jealous of Julian. It always seemed like he was always the winner, and Lucas was always the one standing in the background.

What was he going to do? Was he going to tell Julian the truth? Should he keep his mouth shut? A lot of questions ran through his mind, and two names came to mind when he thought about who could help him through this….Nathan and Haley…

It didn't take Lucas five minutes to get to the Naley household.

"Luke, man we've been expecting you." Nathan said as he opened the door.

Lucas just stared at him. He had a feeling that Nathan already knew why he was there. But how did he know? That was the question that crossed Lucas' mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning Peyton was awakened by a figure standing by her bed. "Brooke," she thought maybe she was dreaming.

"Yeah get your skinny ass out of this bed. We have a lot to figure out."

"Brooke, how did you get here so fast?"

"I have my connections." Brooke hit her. "So wake up…"

"Where's Julian?"

"I think he went for a run."

"What are we going to tell him when he asks why you are here?"

"We are going to tell him that the bride has to have her maid of honor at all times." Brooke smiled. "Now what are we going to do about Logan?"

"Lucas," Peyton still couldn't believe his name wasn't Logan.

"See we should have so figured that part out a long time ago. I mean you used a fake name too."

"This just doesn't make sense. Fate sucks you know that." Peyton shouted.

"Hey not so loud…there is a sleeping mother downstairs…you don't want her to know that you have feelings for her son's best friend."

"I don't have feelings for him."

Brooke made a face and dropped her jaw, "Are you kidding me? You have been wrapped up in memories of this guy for five years."

"We don't even know each other."

"Peyton," Brooke didn't know what to say.

"I love Julian."

"That's nice to know," Julian smiled as he walked into the room. "Brooke Davis, what are you doing here?"

Peyton decided to answer the question. "I need my maid of honor at all times."

"Oh okay…" Julian kisses her forehead. "I'm gonna get a shower, and then I thought we would head over to Lucas's. I want you guys to get to know each other." He walked into the bathroom, and Brooke made a oh no face.

She knew that Peyton still had feelings for Logan/Lucas whatever his name was, and she also had a feeling that she always would.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucas was pacing back and forth. "You are going to wear a whole in my carpet if you don't stop," Haley warned him.

"Sorry…I just…I can't get this out of my head."

"Luke I know that this sucks, but she's with Julian, and there isn't anything that you can do about that." Haley told him unfortunately.

"Fate sucks you know…I looked for her for so long and now that I finally found her I can never have her."

"There is someone else out there for you. I know it." Haley was trying to be very supportive.

"But I don't. I don't know that." Lucas looked over at Nathan. "You know she said that she never looked for me. I think that maybe she never really cared at all. Maybe for her it was just one weekend in Vegas that meant nothing."

"Do you really believe that?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I do…Because she seems pretty damn happy to me now. I guess that's all that matters."

He touched his pocket when he felt his phone vibrating. It was Julian. Lucas decided not to answer. He didn't really want to talk to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"So Luke didn't answer. I guess he's busy writing or something."

"How's that going for him?"

Julian looked at her.

"I mean you said that he was a big time writer. I never read any of his books. What are they about?"

Julian smiled, "I'm guessing there fiction because they are about this girl and this guy that meet and fall in love instantly, but stuff keeps them apart. It's kind of like a series. They both look for each other for years."

"Has he finished the series?" Peyton's heart dropped into her chest. His books were about her.

"Yeah I think so."

"How do they end?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I was just wondering. I want to know more about your best friend." Peyton hated lying to him, but he couldn't know about Vegas.

He shrugged, "Well I don't want to give anything away. So you are going to have to read for yourself."

"Oh…"

"It was weird. Lucas isn't very romantic so I know it's not a true story. At least he's never told me about any mysterious girl."

"Has he written anything else?"

"He's probably writing something else now. People love his work. They say he's an inspiration." Julian smiled. He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So where's Brooke?"

"I think she was going to take a shower or something."

"Hmm…well that gives me sometime to do this." He leans over and starts kissing her. "Yeah this is nice."

Peyton let him kiss her, but her main thought that she was going to have read Lucas' books.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke was in the bedroom that Julian had told her she could stay in, but she wasn't showering. She was talking on her cell phone. "Hey Benny it's me Brooke Davis. Listen you remember how you told me that if I ever needed anything you would help me out. Well I need you to get Julian Baker back in LA for at least two weeks." Brooke smiled. "Come on Benny you can think of something. This is important. My best friend's future with the right guy depends on it." Brooke smiled again. "Thanks Benny…I knew I could count on you." She hung up the phone.

"Come on fate let's work together on this one." She knew that she was doing the right thing. Peyton had wanted to be with Lucas since the moment they locked eyes in Vegas. This was just what she needed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton, Brooke, and Julian were walking through the streets of Tree Hill. The place was extremely small considering Brooke and Peyton were from LA.

Julian's phone started ringing. "Oh I've got to take this." Julian stepped to the side. "Hello…"

Brooke and Peyton found a bench to sit on while Julian talked. "So this is Tree Hill." Brooke looked around.

"I kind of like it. It's nice, and you know what I bet there are a lot of talented people here." Peyton smiled. "I bet they are just waiting to be discovered."

"You are too funny. You are always thinking about music."

"It's what I love, and I think places like this get taken for granted."

"Whatever P. Sawyer…LA is home." Brooke reminded her.

Peyton nodded.

Julian walked over to where the girls were sitting. He didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong baby?" Peyton asked.

"That was Benny…He said that our company just bought the rights to a short film…I have to go back to LA for at least two weeks to look over things."

Brooke smiled. Good job Benny…

"Oh no," Peyton told him. "I'll go with you."

No….Brooke thought…

"No um I promised my mom that she could get to know you, and I still want to get married in a month. So you stay and enjoy your time off, and I will try to be back before two weeks."

"That sounds good…I can stay with Peyton." Her plan was being set in motion.

"Okay," Peyton agreed.

"And Luke will take care of you." Julian reminded her with a kiss.

This wasn't going to be good….Peyton thought…

This is going to be good…Brook thought…

And Julian wondered why all of the sudden he had to be back at work. It just wasn't fair.

But things were about to get really interesting.

**Okay so thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Things are going to be revealed in the coming chapters. **

**How did Peyton meet Julian? **

**How does Luke's book end? **

**And what does Brooke have up her sleeve? **


	9. Ch9 A Time to Understand

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 9 A Time to Understand **

Julian had gotten on the first plane back to LA leaving Peyton and Brooke to figuring out things in Tree Hill.

"Peyton," Deb called out from the living area. "There is someone here to see you."

Peyton looked at Brooke. Who could be there to see her? She walked downstairs with Brooke right behind her. When they made it into the living room they realized that it was Lucas.

"Hi," he said quietly in almost a whisper.

"Hi…"

"I thought maybe we could take a walk."

"Um sure…Brooke you want to go for a walk?"

"Honey I've got some conference calls to make, but you go ahead." Brooke hurried up the stairs.

"Then I guess it is just me and you." Peyton was a little nervous.

"Yeah I guess so." Lucas was relieved about that. He needed to talk to Peyton. He wanted to get to know her, the real her.

Lucas took her for a walk around the town. They didn't speak much. Neither one of them knew exactly what to say. "We could go to my house if you want too." Lucas suggested.

"I don't know Lucas." It was still hard for her to say his name. "That might not be a very good idea."

"We need to talk Peyton. We can't avoid each other forever."

She thought for a moment. He was right. They couldn't avoid each other. "Okay…fine…Julian wants us to get to know each other anyways."

They walked into his house. For some reason it was exactly how Peyton imagined it. It was very organized but very lived in too.

"Nice place," she remarked. She was unable to think of anything else to say.

"Thanks…Are you thirsty?"

"No not really..." They both stared at each other for a minute before Peyton finally broke the silence. "We should probably cut the small talk."

"Yeah you're right…you can sit if you want."

She nodded and took a seat on the couch. "What should we talk about?"

"I was kind of wondering how you met Julian. Did you guys meet in LA?"

"Um no," Peyton confessed. "We met in Charlotte."

Lucas looked at her strangely. "Why were you in Charlotte?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." He told her. It really did matter to him.

Peyton didn't want to tell him the truth but she felt like she had no other choice. "You told me that you lived in Charlotte. I lied to you earlier. I did try to find you, and instead I found Julian."

Lucas was happy to know that she did indeed look for him. "That doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?"

"I don't know why Julian was in Charlotte? When did you guys meet?"

"Exactly a year after I met you."

Lucas squinted. The date of things just did not add up.

"What's wrong?"

"Julian told all of us that he was moving to LA when he left Tree Hill."

"So…he was just a little delayed."

"He left Tree Hill a year before you met him. Actually he left soon after my almost wedding. Was he actually living in Charlotte?"

"Yeah he had an apartment and everything. Why does it matter?"

Lucas began to think. Why would he be in Charlotte? He had told everyone that he was moving to LA. After a few seconds of running everything through his mind he realized what was going on. "Oh my God…"

"What?"

"Julian was with Lindsay." He couldn't believe it.

"Um no he wasn't. Julian didn't have a girlfriend when I met him."

"You don't get it Peyton. Julian was the reason why she left me at the alter. My best friend was having an affair with my fiancé."

Peyton shook her head. Julian wouldn't do something like that. "Why do you think that?"

"Because Lindsay moved to Charlotte. It all makes sense now. Lindsay left me because of him. I knew Julian always wanted what I had."

"You are being a little self-centered. I think I know my fiancé and he wouldn't ever do anything like that."

"I don't think you know him as well as you think." Lucas shrugged, "I can't believe it. You met Julian when you were looking for me. Don't you see Peyton we were always supposed to meet."

"You weren't in Charlotte. And I happen to love Julian."

"No I wasn't in Charlotte because I was in Vegas looking for you. I always looked for you, and now here you are all these years later, and I can't help but still feel that connection."

Peyton just looked at him. "I can't believe you say there is still a connection between us when you just accused the man I love of being a cheater."

"I hate him." Lucas said as he threw his hands in the air.

"Why?"

"Because he always gets everything that I want….Because I have never stopped wanting you….And I never will."

Lucas stepped closer to her. Peyton didn't move away this time. "You have to feel it too. I know you do."

Lucas leaned into kiss her, but Peyton finally backed away. "I can't." She showed him the ring on her finger. "I can't be a cheater. I just can't do that." With that said she walked out of his house.

Lucas decided that he was going to get to the bottom of things, and maybe just maybe he would end up with the girl of his dreams.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It took Peyton a little while to get home. She was trying to collect her thoughts. Julian couldn't possibly be a cheater. He wouldn't do something like that to his best friend.

When Peyton got to the house she told Brooke everything. Brooke comforted her, but the whole time she was thinking of away to prove that Julian was in fact a cheater. That would really help her out in her plan to get Lucas and Peyton together like it should be.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas banged on Nathan's door. "Hey man what's wrong with you?"

"I wanted you to know that I'm going to Charlotte. I need to see Lindsay."

Nathan just stared at him. He didn't know what to think. Seeing Lindsay was probably not a good idea.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Julian," Peyton said when he answered the phone.

"Hey baby…I miss you so much."

"When I met you in Charlotte were you seeing someone else?" She decided to ask him. "Please be honest with me."

Julian thought about what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. "I wasn't seeing anyone Peyton. I would have never talked to you if I would have been. You have to believe me. Where is this coming from?"

Peyton was somewhat relieved. "I guess I'm just little nervous about the wedding."

"You have nothing to be nervous about Peyton. I love you. And I'm going to love you forever. That's all that matters."

"I know. I love you too." She really hoped that was enough. Because she had a feeling in her gut telling her things weren't going to be easy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so that wasn't exactly how I had that planned in my head, but that is how it worked. I'm sorry if you guys didn't like it. I hope you did. Let me know what you thought. And thank so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. **

**The next chapter will be up soon. I promise. I'm finally finding time to update more. **


	10. Ch10 No Worries

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 10 No Worries**

Two days had passed in Tree Hill. Peyton hadn't seen Lucas since she had been at his house. She wasn't going to worry about it. She had a wedding to plan and not a whole lot of time to plan it in.

Brooke had been helping her nonstop, and she had almost designed the perfect dress. Peyton was going to be a stunning bride.

Peyton decided to take a break on the wedding planning while Brooke was busy making conference calls. Deb had told her over and over that she should eat at Karen's Café. It was supposed to be the best place to eat in town.

When she walked into the café she noticed that it was small but had a very welcoming and loving feel about it. They weren't very busy at all so Peyton took a seat at the counter.

"Peyton," Karen greeted her from behind the counter. "I'm so glad that you stopped by. Order anything you want. It's on the house."

"Oh Karen you don't have to do that."

"I don't have to do anything." Karen reminded her. "But I want to do this."

Peyton looked over the menu, and Karen smiled at her. "You know," she began to speak, "I'm so glad that you finally convinced Julian to come home. Deb has really missed him."

Peyton nodded. "It was all Julian's idea."

"It sure is a shame that he stayed away for so long."

Peyton decided to take the opportunity to ask Karen a few questions. There were still some things that confused her. "Do you know why Julian left in the first place?"

"Julian always talked about leaving this place. He was always destined for great things."

"I know, but he never really told me why he chose to leave when he chose to leave. Did something happen?" She was really trying to put all the pieces together.

"Well he and Lucas got into some kind of fight, and Julian decided it was time for him to leave. It was right after Luke's almost wedding. My poor boy was left at the altar."

Peyton nodded. She already knew that.

"I guess some things just don't work out for you, but Luke met someone else soon after, and he has never been the same since."

"Oh he has a girlfriend?"

Karen smiled slightly and shook her head. "No…but he met some girl in Vegas. He says that she changed his life, and when he looked into her beautiful green eyes the first time he saw her he knew that he loved her…but things happened and they have never seen each other again. But at least he has memory of her."

Peyton could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. She had changed his life as much as he had changed hers.

Why did they have such a connection?

"But enough about Lucas…you don't even really know him that well."

"He's supposed to be Julian's best friend. I feel like I know him better than I should." That was so the truth.

"Well I hope that you and Julian getting married here will bring them back together. Maybe you should talk to them about it...I bet you could bring them closer than ever."

Peyton just smiled. She felt overwhelmingly guilty. And she was almost positive that they would never be close again.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Nathan and Haley were sitting on their couch cuddled together.

"Nate, Haley," they heard Lucas' voice calling out for them.

"In here Luke," Haley shouted.

Lucas walked into the room. "Hey…" He took a seat across from them.

"Did you talk to Lindsay?" Nathan was much like a woman. He was eager to know what had happened.

"No, she wasn't there. I have no idea where she is or when she will be back. But I'm positive that she was with Julian. That's why she left me. It never made sense until now."

"Luke I hate to say this, but I think you should just let it go. Peyton's happy with Julian. Maybe you should be happy for her." Haley encouraged him to settle for what was happening instead of fighting it.

Lucas shook his head. "I would be happy for her Hales if I could look in her eyes and see that there isn't a connection between us, but there is. There always has been and there always will be."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

After eating at the café Peyton took a stroll through the town. She needed some fresh air, and some time to think about things.

When she finally came to a stop she realized she was at the River Court.

She flashes back to seeing Lucas for the first time in years. It was a day of mixed emotions. She had looked for him and hoped he would find her, but he never did until she was about to get married to a guy she loved very much.

None of this made sense to her. She just couldn't figure out why fate waited so long to bring them back together. What was the point of bringing Julian in her life if she was supposed to find Lucas again? She just didn't understand and couldn't put any of the pieces together.

She sat down on the bleachers and pulled out a copy of Lucas' second book. She wanted to know just how he thought their story was going to end.

"You should probably read the first book."

She looked up to see Lucas standing in front of her with a grin on his face.

She had to admit he had beautiful face and his body wasn't so bad either.

"Skipping all the way to the end won't really give you the answers you are looking for."

Peyton placed the book to the side. "I just wanted to see how you thought things were supposed to end."

"Well I didn't think they were going to end with you marrying my best friend…that's for sure…" Lucas sat beside her. "But that book is fiction Peyton. That isn't real."

"It's about us though. We're real."

"Yeah well I remember a certain someone telling me that I should write about something that I knew or something that I went through…And missing you and trying to find you every year was something that I knew pretty well…But I never knew our ending…" He looked at her with a smile and touched her arm. "I still don't."

"So it's just made up to sell books. Whatever you wrote in here you didn't believe."

"I'm not saying that, but if you want to know the real answers then you should probably start with book one. I don't know much but I am the author."

She nods her head.

"I went to Charlotte." Lucas admits.

"Why?"

"Because I was hoping to get some answers about Julian and Lindsay…."

"Lucas…" She started, but he interrupted her.

"I've changed my mind. I don't care anymore. Whatever they did doesn't matter as long as you're happy now." Lucas smiled at her. "I just want you to be happy."

"Where does that leave us?" She was curious to know what he thought.

"Well I guess it makes us friends. I know that you love Julian, and I can tell that he loves you." He was speaking from the heart. "I want us to be friends. I want us to get to know each other. And most of all I just want you to be happy. I mean I was the one that told you to go and follow your heart, and that's what you've done."

"Well if I remember correctly I told you to go and write about what was in your heart."

"Yeah well you've always been apart of my heart." He smiles at her. "And you always will be."

Peyton extends her hand to him, "Friends…"

"Friends," he shakes her hand. It was definitely a start.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke is still on the phone, but she wasn't making phone calls that had anything to do with her business.

"Yes…thank you so much Brian for finding that out for me. I owe you my life." She hung up the phone and looked at the paper she had just written on…Lindsay Strauss…555-7892….Savannah, North Carolina….

Brooke smiled. Everything thing was going to work out just the way she wanted it too.

Lucas may have been willing to let it go, but Brooke just couldn't do that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Okay so I know not a lot happened but I promise it is coming. I'm getting there with the story. **

**The next chapter will have a lot of Leyton goodness. **

**Do you guys think that Lucas and Peyton can really be friends? **

**Let me know what you thought. **


	11. Ch11 A Very Long Wait

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 11 A Very Long Wait **

A lot was happening in Peyton Sawyer's life. She was getting married in less than two weeks, her best friend had gone back to LA for business, her fiancé was still working on a movie, and her parents were flying up very soon.

She loved her parents, and they were very big Julian supporters, but they had always been very controlling and nosy. She would just worried that they would get in the way. And plus she had all the wedding stuff to plan without worrying about them. 

"Ugh," she threw her phone down on the bed.

"Hey," Lucas walked in. "I knocked about a thousand times, but no one answered." Lucas had been coming over a lot, and to be honest he had been a big help. She had to admit that she really liked having him around, and they were doing their best to make the friendship thing work.

"Yeah sorry…I was just yelling at my fiancé." Peyton sat on the bed. Lucas followed her.

"What happened?"

"He's gonna be a few more days which sucks because by the time he gets here it will almost be our wedding day. You know this was his idea to come here, and it just sucks that he hasn't been apart of it at all, and to make things worse my parents are coming and they are just going to get in my way." She was frustrated, stressed, and just plain pissed off.

"They can stay with me."

"What?"

"Your parents can stay at my house. I have the room, and I don't mind."

"Luke I don't know. They are a handful."

"Yeah well I can handle them. I have meddling mother myself."

"Okay…I'll um I'll give them your address….this is really nice of you."

"I don't mind. Friends remember…"

"I'll never forget," she smiled and then sighed. "I just have so much stuff to do, and my best friend is MIA."

"I'll help."

"Really?"

"Yeah…whatever you need…I am the best man after all."

She nodded. "Okay…first we have to pick out my dress."

"I thought your best friend already made your dress."

"She made three dresses and I have to pick the best one for me."

"I think I can handle that." He smiled.

"Alright buddy let's go…" She took his hand and led him downstairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke stood outside of a small house in Savannah, North Carolina. She knew that fate had brought Lucas and Peyton together for a reason, and she was just giving them the push they needed to let fate in. She had a feeling that Lindsay was bad news.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response. A little three almost four year old boy answered the door.

Brooke just looked at him. He looked oddly familiar, and she had no idea that Lindsay had a child.

"Mommy," he yelled out.

"I'm coming. Jay you know you aren't supposed to answer the door without me." Lindsay fussed at the little boy. "How can I….Oh my God you're Brooke Davis…I'm wearing your shirt right now."

Brooke smiled, "Cool," she didn't really care. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Lindsay was excited. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No," Brooke was still a little focused on Jay. "Um…" She didn't really know what to say.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything? This is so cool. I never expected the Brooke Davis to come knocking on my door."

"Yeah…"

"So why are you here?" Lindsay let out a slight chuckle.

"I think I know your secret, and I don't think you should keep it a secret anymore."

"I don't have any secrets." She lied.

"Yeah I think you do, and I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't know why you are here or what you want, but I think you should leave."

"Julian's getting married soon to my best friend, and if there is anything he is hiding I think she deserves to know about it."

"Julian's getting married," Lindsay looked over at Jay.

"Yeah….I don't want my best friend to make a mistake…Is she making a mistake Lindsay?"

Lindsay didn't say anything. She just kept looking over at Jay.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lucas," Peyton called out.

"Do you have the dress on yet?"

"No well kind of…I need your help." She walked out. "Can you zip me up?"

Lucas smiled, "Yeah…." He walked over to her to see her whole back. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He took a minute to take it all in.

"Are you going to zip me up or not?"

"Yeah sorry," he woke from his trance. "There you go."

"Thanks," she turns around. "What do you think?"

"I think you are beautiful."

"Thanks, but I mean about the dress. Which one did you like best?"

He liked all the dresses on her, but this one was perfect. It was simple but gorgeous all at the same time just like Peyton. "I think this one is my favorite."

"Yeah me too. I feel like it was made for me."

"Yeah…it was…"

"I just wish everything else was as easy as picking out the dress."

"I have an idea."

"And what might that be Mr. Scott?"

"I think you should take a break."

"I don't have time for a break."

"Let me help you get out of that dress, and I'll show you a good time." Peyton looked at him. "Oh crap I didn't mean it like that. I just…just never mind." He laughed and so did Peyton.

After she took off the dress and put her other clothes on Lucas took her to TRIC where they drank and danced and laughed. It was just what Peyton needed.

After a long night at TRIC Lucas took Peyton back to his house, she didn't want Deb to see her so drunk and with Lucas.

"You know I remember this one time Julian and I got so drunk that Deb grounded us both without even talking to my mom about it."

"Ha, ha," Peyton laughed. "I bet you guys were something else in high school."

"Yeah…but Julian always seemed to get everything that I wanted." He laughed. "He still does."

"Julian is a good guy."

"I know….you're lucky…"

"I don't know if it's the boos talking but I'd be lucky if I was with you too."

"We're friends….friends…" he spoke.

She moved closer to him. "You changed my life Lucas Scott. I read the book." She finally admitted. "It was beautiful. I just wish I would have read it before."

"Peyton…"

"Friends," she told herself before walking closer to him. "Julian loves me."

"And you love him."

"But why do I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I think about the wedding? And why do I get butterflies every single damn time I hear your name? Those are the questions I ask myself every day." She had a tear rolling down her face. "I'm an emotional drunk."

He wiped away her tears. "I've always loved you."

Peyton went to speak, but before she could he leaned in and kissed her. They pulled apart and she was the one that leaned in and kissed him. The kiss turned more passionate. It seemed so perfect like it was meant to be.

"Peyton I…"

"Don't stop…I want this…" She kissed him.

"Peyton…."

She turned around to see her parents standing in front of them.

"Oh My God…"

**Okay so I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I'm awful I know, but I'm going to try to finish this one this weekend and post everyday until it is finished. That's the plan, but plans don't always go as planned. So bare with me. **

**I really don't think there is that much left to this story. It took a few different turns than expected so probably a max of five chapters left. **

**So let me know what you thought. **

**And again I'm sorry for the lack of updates. You guys are amazing with the reviews. And you deserve better. **


	12. Ch12 The Real Thing

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 12 The Real Thing **

It was the next morning in Tree Hill. Peyton was sitting on Lucas' couch. She stayed the night after her parents stormed out. She and Lucas hadn't even talked and neither one of them had slept.

"Hey," Lucas hands her a coffee. "I figured you could use this considering that you haven't slept all night."

"How could I sleep Lucas? My family walked in on me making out with someone that wasn't my fiancé." She sighed. "I can't believe they just stormed out like that."

"Have you called them?"

"Yeah…they're at the local hotel. I've got to over there and talk to them." She stands up.

Lucas grabs her arm. "I think we need to talk too."

"Luke last night was a mistake okay…I was drunk."

"You weren't that drunk."

"I was drunk." She grabs her purse and walks out of his house.

Lucas knew that if her parents wouldn't have walked in they would have gone all the way. And that was what he wanted. He wanted to be with Peyton in everyway possible.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Peyton knocked on her parents' hotel room door. Her father, Larry, opened the door. He looked pissed.

"Dad," Peyton walked in.

Larry didn't say anything.

Anna, Peyton's mother, walked out of the bathroom. "Peyton…"

"Hi mom it's good to see you." Her parents' always made her more nervous than they should. "I'm glad you guys are here."

"Why are we here Peyton?" Larry questioned. "Because see I thought we were here because our daughter was getting married to Julian Baker. The guy I saw you about to sleep with last night was not Julian." He sighed, "So tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I…" Peyton started.

But Larry interrupted her. "Here you go again screwing up your perfect life."

"What does that mean?" She was offended.

"Larry," Anna spoke up.

"No Anna…she needs to hear this…Peyton is always messing her life up. You would think that she would learn from all the mistakes that she has made…Julian is the perfect guy of course Peyton would want to screw things up…that is kind of what she does." He was being very harsh.

"SHUT UP," Peyton screamed at him. She had never yelled at her father before. "I'm so sick of you being so critical of me. My whole entire life you have made me feel like a screw up. If I wasn't exactly what you wanted me to be then I was nothing to you." She tried to control the tears that were falling down her face. "If you new anything about me you would know that the guy that I was kissing last night told me to only date guys that you and mom would approve of."

Larry and Anna just stood in front of her not knowing what to say.

"I missed out on a lot of opportunities because I made decisions based off of what you didn't want for me. I did exactly the opposite of what you guys wanted. And Lucas told me to find someone that the two of you would like…And you guys love Julian….I guess he was right."

"Peyton," Anna went to speak.

Peyton shook her head. "I don't really want to hear what either one of you have to say." Peyton opens the door. "Welcome to Tree Hill," Peyton slams the door behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

About an hour later Peyton was sitting on the bench at the River Court. She found herself drawing and thinking about everything that had happened. She wished that things could be easier and different, but it wouldn't be her life if it was.

"Hi," Peyton turned around to see her mom standing in front of her.

"How did you find me?"

Anna smiled and sat beside her. "Your entire life every single time you got mad at me or your father I could always find you at the park drawing in your little book or listening to your depressing music."

Peyton looked at her.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't always supportive of you Peyton. I just wanted the best for you."

"Mom I'm fine. Everything has turned out okay."

"Peyton you were kissing someone that wasn't your fiancé."

Peyton sighed, "It was nothing."

"Can I tell you a story?"

Peyton nodded.

"When I was twenty years old I had a great fiancé. He loved me and gave me the world. He was going to be doctor so we were going to live the rich life. He was exactly what my parents wanted for me. I thought I had hit the lottery."

"Dad didn't want to be a doctor?"

"Let me finish," she smiled. "I met this guy one week before I was supposed to get married. He had the most perfect eyes I had ever seen in my life. We didn't even know each other but we spent the whole night talking, and it was the best conversation that I had ever had in my life." Anna felt a tear rolling down her face. "The next morning I broke my engagement off, broke my parents' heart, but I found the love of my life in the process."

"Dad," Peyton had never heard that story before.

Anna nodded. "We've been together ever since."

"That's a great story mom. I'm really glad you told me that."

"The point of my story Peyton is things happen for a reason, and we don't always know or understand those reasons."

"Mom…"

"You can't live your life based on what others want for you. You have to go with what feels right and sometimes love is unexpected, but you know that's the best kind. The kind you never even see coming."

Anna leaned over and hugged her. "I love you Peyton."

Peyton smiled. Her mom didn't say that very often. "I love you too mom. I really do."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton runs into Lucas' house about thirty minutes after talking to her mother. "Luke…Lucas…" She called out for him. She smiles when she sees him walk out of the kitchen. "Hey I wanted to…" She stopped when she saw Julian step out of the kitchen behind him. "Julian…" She was really surprised to see him.

"Hey baby," he hugs her. "I missed you so much."

"Yeah…" Peyton looked at Lucas. Lucas just shrugged.

"So I had an idea," Julian smiled. "I want to get married right away."

"We're getting married in two weeks. That's pretty soon." Peyton argued.

"I want to get married in two days."

"What?" Both Lucas and Peyton spoke up. That was way too soon.

"I'm ready to be your husband. I'm ready for you to be my wife."

Peyton looks at Lucas.

Lucas nodded. "What's the difference between two days and two weeks? Maybe you should go ahead and get married. You guys love each other, and you don't need a big wedding to prove that."

Peyton couldn't believe her ears. "Okay…" Peyton agreed. She and Julian would be married in two days.

**Okay so please tell me what you thought. I'm going to try to have this story finished soon. I promise. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I could tell you guys liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much. **

**Do you think the wedding will happen? **

**I can promise some drama in the next chapter. **


	13. Ch13 Here's the Truth

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 13 Here's the Truth **

Peyton took a deep breath as she stared at herself in the mirror. It was her wedding day, and it was supposed to be the best day of her life. And it would have been if she wasn't so damn conflicted.

Julian had always been so good to her and had never treated her any other way than good. She loved him and that was all that mattered.

But then there was Lucas…

_Peyton was at the river court the night before her wedding. She felt some kind of connection with the infamous river court. It was a beautiful place, and she felt completely at home. _

_She held Lucas' book in her hands. She felt tears slip out of her eyes. "They had both traveled the world to find one another, but timing never was on their sides. They both began to think that it just was not meant for them to be together. At least they would always have Las Vegas. That was a time in their lives that would always be imbedded in their memories." Peyton let out a deep breath. "It had been fifteen years since they had first met one another. They were both happily married, but they would never forget what they could have had." _

"_Hey," Lucas walks up behind her. "How was the book?" _

"_You didn't think that we would end up together." _

"_I always hoped that we would, but Peyton sometimes the timing just doesn't work out. You are about to marry my best friend, and I know he will make you a very happy woman." _

"_Luke…" _

"_Hey we'll always have Las Vegas. That's enough for me." Lucas smiled. It really wasn't enough for him, but she didn't have to know that. "Good Luck tomorrow…I know you are going to make a beautiful bride." _

_Peyton nodded her head. "I should probably get home to Julian." _

"_Yeah the bachelor party wasn't much of a bachelor party." _

"_Yeah mine either…I'm kind of waiting on Brooke. I hope she makes it back in time." Peyton couldn't get married without her best friend. And Brooke knew that. "I'll never forget Vegas." _

"_Me either…" Lucas turns to walk away but then he stops. "You know Peyton the book is fiction." _

_Peyton smiled as Lucas turned away and walked off. She wished things could be different. _

_She finally made it home. Julian was in the shower. His phone was beeping constantly. Peyton picked it up and opened it. He had six missed calls from Lindsay…Peyton thought for a moment. That had to be Lucas' Lindsay. _

"_Hey baby," Julian wrapped his arms around her. _

"_Why are you talking to Lucas' Lindsay?" She was curious. _

"_That's not Lucas' Lindsay. That's someone I'm working with on a movie." _

"_Oh," Peyton had to believe him. He never lied to her. "I'm sorry. I guess paranoia is setting in or something." _

"_You have nothing to worry about Peyton Sawyer. I love you with all my heart, and I would never let anything or anyone get in the way of that." He kissed her. "Tomorrow night you will be Peyton Baker…" _

"_Yeah…" _

"_And that's all I have ever wanted." He kisses her again. _

"Peyton…" Brook called out.

"Oh thank God….Brooke I'm so glad that you are finally here." She ran over and hugged her. "I couldn't do this without you."

"I know." Brooke smiled. "Peyton are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," Peyton nodded. "I love Julian."

Brooke wanted her to call the whole thing off, but Peyton didn't always do things the easy way. "Okay…"

Brooke had already headed to the sanctuary. Peyton had stayed back to wait on her father. She heard Nathan and Lucas talking outside of her room. She decided to ease drop.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"I…"

"Were you thinking about going in there and telling her not to marry Julian?"

"No," he paused. "I can't. I don't want to do that to her."

"What if she wants you too? What if Peyton needs to hear you say that you don't want her to marry Julian? What if she needs you to say that you love her? Girls like that kind of stuff. They strive on that."

"She's happy with him."

"And she'd be happy with you too."

"You know before I found her I was lost. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I always wanted her to be happy. And if that's not with me I'm okay with that. I love her, and I always will. I have loved her since the first time I met her and I thought that her name was Beth. But sometimes things just don't work out." He sighed. "So I'm going to go stand up next to Julian and smile as they say I do because that's all I can do."

"Well if that's your choice then we better get out there then."

"Yeah…I've learned that the greatest gift of love is that of sacrifice. And that's what I'm doing for her. So let's go."

Peyton had tears forming in her eyes.

"Peyton," Larry walked in. "Are you ready?"

Peyton didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Peyton…"

"Daddy I'm fine. We better get out there."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for never listening to you, and not telling you how much I love you. Because I do Peyton….I love you so much."

"I know."

"I've learned that we don't always have the right answers and the thing that seems right might not always be right for you. Peyton you have to follow your heart and make decisions based on what you want not what everyone else wants for you." Larry hugged her.

"We should go."

Larry nodded his head. He was going to do what she wanted to do.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Larry walked Peyton down the aisle towards her future. Julian took her hand and smiled. Brooke looked around the room. She was definitely waiting on someone.

"Wait…" Peyton spoke.

But so did someone else. "Wait."

Everyone turned around to see a woman standing at the back of the church with a little boy. Brooke smiled. Lindsay was finally here.

Julian looked at Peyton. "You said wait."

"Yeah…but who the hell is that?"

"Lindsay," Lucas walked a little closer to her.

"You'd be making a big mistake if you married him." Lindsay looked at Peyton.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Peyton said.

"What?" Julian looked at her.

"I can't marry you and I should have called it off a lot sooner than this."

"Why?"

"Wait a minute," Lindsay spoke up. "I'm the one that is supposed to be ruining this wedding."

"I can ruin my own wedding…thank you." Peyton looked at her.

"Who is that?" Lucas pointed to Lindsay.

"That's my son…Jay…Mine and Julian's son."

"What?" Peyton was shocked, and Brooke was smiling. "You have a son."

Everyone was watching the drama unfold.

"Yeah," Julian admitted. "Peyton please let me explain."

Peyton slapped him. "You bastard…You knew this whole time you had a son."

"Peyton I…"

"Now I don't feel so bad about my secret."

"You have a secret?"

"Yeah," she looked over at Lucas. "I'm in love with your best friend."

"What?"

"Yeah and I almost married you because you had never lied to me, but you've been lying to me this whole time. I hate you for this." She slapped him again. She looked around at the room and felt completely embarrassed. "I've got to get out of here." She ran out of the church like a runaway bride.

Lucas looked at Julian and Lindsay. "So this is the reason that you left me at the altar?"

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah…"

"I hate you." Lucas punched him in the face. "I hope the two of you will be very happy together." Lucas walked out of the church.

Lucas searched for Peyton after the non wedding, but he couldn't find her. She was gone. He had to see her. He needed to see her. She said that she loved him. They could finally be together.

But she was gone. He looked for her for two days, but he gave up when Brooke said that she went back to LA, and she just wanted to be alone.

Lucas sighed. Timing and Fate really sucked.

**Okay so I think there is only one more chapter to the story. **

**Do you guys think they will end up together in the end? Or will Lucas' prediction in his book come true? Will they never be together? **

**Thanks for all the reviews. Like always you guys rock my socks.**


	14. Ch14 Vegas

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 14 Vegas **

It had been two weeks since Peyton learned of Julian's betrayal, and she had returned to LA. She had gotten her father's help moving her stuff out of the apartment that she shared with Julian. She didn't want to be there anymore. It was just too weird for her so she moved back in with her parents.

They had been really good about giving her the space that she needed. She hadn't gone to work because all she could think about was the mistake she almost made by marrying Julian. She was wallowing in her own self pity. She knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. She felt betrayed.

"Okay get your skinny ass out of that bed." Brooke walked in.

"Brooke," Peyton moaned. "Just go away."

"Not a chance," Brooke took the covers off of her best friend. "Larry and Anna said that you have been this unbelievable mess for two weeks. It is time for you to have some fun." Brooke smiled. She had a plan and it was going to work.

"I don't really feel like having fun."

"Too freaking bad…You can't do this Peyton…You have to get over it."

"Well how do you expect me to get over this?"

"We're going to Vegas." Brooke clapped her hands.

"Oh hell no," Peyton sat up.

"Oh hell yes…" Brooke put her hands on her hips. "I'm not taking no for an answer. And you do remember that I am Brooke Davis and I usually get what I want."

"Why Vegas?"

"Because the last time we went to Vegas it turned out pretty well for you."

"How do you figure?"

"Just come on Peyton…We both know Vegas is the best place to take your mind off of your problems."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Fine…"

"Yes!" Brooke squealed. "I'm gonna handle everything. All you have to do is give your skinny ass a bath. You're beginning to stink." Brooke walked to the door and the turned around. "Peyton…."

"Yes Brooke…"

"Why haven't you called Lucas?"

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want to get hurt again."

"I doubt Lucas is going to hurt you. He loves you."

Peyton sighed, "Yeah well the last guy I thought loved me had been lying to me during our entire relationship…You know the thing that hurts the most is I could see myself living in Tree Hill and raising a family and running a business there…I really felt like I belonged."

"Yeah but who did you see yourself raising that family with? Was it Julian or was it Lucas? I think that's the question you need to answer." Brooke smiled and walked out Peyton's room leaving Peyton to think about things. Lucas was an amazing guy and he always was on her mind.

Brooke and Peyton left for Vegas that same day.

"Well I like the hotel room."

"I just put it on the company." Brooke smiled. She loved having authority.

"God I love my best friend."

"Feelings mutual…"

"So are we going to party or what?"

"I have the perfect place." Brooke smiled.

Peyton and Brooke walked into a very familiar bar. "Oh no Brooke…I don't really want to be here."

"Come on Peyton….It's just a bar."

"It's the bar."

"Yeah I know." Brooke pointed to the bar. Peyton followed her finger and saw a blonde haired boy sitting at the bar. She turned back around and gave Brooke a look. Brooke's eyes grew large and she smiled. "Peyton, you don't find love it finds you when you least expect it, and I think you have know that since the moment you met Logan…" She laughed. "Follow your heart Peyton…Don't let the best thing that ever happened to you get away because you're scared of getting your heart broken."

Brooke hugged her best friend. "I'm the reason Lindsay came forward. And I found her and I did what I did because I know true love when I see it."

"I love you B. Davis."

"I think you should be telling someone else those three little words." She pointed to the bar.

Peyton nodded.

Peyton walked over to the bar and sat down. "I'm guessing this was a setup."

"Nah…" Lucas looked at her. "See I come here every year looking for this girl I met, and every year I turn up empty handed."

"Oh I see," she smiled.

"See this girl is so important to me. She's the reason I write novels that matter, and she made me see that all you need is one day together. I could live on that one weekend that we spent together. I have lived on that one weekend."

"You don't have to live on that any more." Peyton touched his arm. "I think you might have found your girl."

"I was afraid that I had lost you."

"I thought maybe I had lost myself, but Brooke made me realize that I always loved you. And that day in Las Vegas where I let you walk out of my life I shouldn't have. Everything that happened to me happened to me for a reason. It was fate that I met your best friend and it was fate that Lindsay had a son with him, and it is fate that we are standing in this bar where we met all those years ago." She touched his face. "Everything led us to this moment."

"What moment is that?" He smiles.

"This moment," she leans in and kisses him passionately. "I love you Lucas Scott."

Lucas smiles, "I love you too Peyton Sawyer." He kisses her again. "This is so much better than my book."

"Oh yeah," she laughs. "This is definitely my happily ever after."

**Okay so I lied before there is going to be one more chapter. It just wraps everything up. **

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? It didn't exactly take the turns I had in my mind, but I think it turned out okay. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and support you guys are awesome. **


	15. Ch15 Fairytale Ending

**In Love with His Best Friend**

**Chapter 15 Fairytale Ending **

"Daddy tell us again," a little girl with curly blonde hair who was about eight years old begged her father.

"Yeah please dad. It's my favorite story." The little boy with dirty blonde hair who was about five years old helped his sister beg.

"I've already told you the story five thousand times. I think that is enough." Lucas told his youngest children.

"Yeah it kind of gets old after a while." A teenage girl walked into the room and sighed. "We all know how it ends."

"Yeah but he didn't get to the best part Sawyer," the little boy pouted.

"Yeah dad I want to hear how you and mom got married."

"Agh," Sawyer grunted. "Beth dad probably gets tired of telling you this story every night."

"Actually Sawyer," Lucas smiled at his sixteen year old daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother in both looks and feisty attitude. "I love telling this story. It happens to be my favorite."

"And why is that?" Peyton walked out of the backroom carrying her five month old son Logan and smiling as big as she could smile. She happened to love the story too…because it was…

"It's a fairytale, and fairytales always have happy endings."

"I knew that." Sam smiled. "We are a fairytale."

"Yep…" Peyton took a seat next to him. "We're the best kind of fairytale because we're never ending."

Lucas walked over and kissed her forehead and the kids just rolled their eyes. "So do you want to hear the rest or not?"

"Yeah," both Sam and Beth screamed in excitement.

Lucas looked over at Sawyer.

"Sure why not…I love a good fairytale." Sawyer sat down next to her little sister.

"Well," Lucas began… "It all started…"

_Lucas has Peyton blind folded. "Where are you taking me?" _

"_You'll see." Lucas smiled as he led her into a rather large house right outside of Tree Hill. _

"_Luke you know I'm not a big fan of surprises." _

"_Yes I know that. After a year and a half together Peyton I know everything there is to know about you, but I also know that you are going to love this surprise." _

"_Can I take my blindfold off yet?" She asked again for the thousandth time. _

"_Yes," he slowly pulled it off to reveal rose petals all on the floor, a table for two in the middle of the room, and this was all in a house that Peyton had never seen before. _

"_What is all of this?" She said excitedly. _

"_This is our future." Lucas smiled. He was extremely happy about what was about to happen. _

"_What?" Peyton was amazed by what was going on. She also had an idea of what was about to happen. _

"_Come look around with me." He took her hand. "Here's the kitchen where you can make food that no one eats." _

_She gave him a look. _

"_And right there is where we can put a huge table where we can all eat as a family every night." He led her to another room. "And right here is where you can have your office, and in that room I can have mine. And upstairs there a bedrooms and bathrooms galore, and outside there is a tree house and a swimming pool." _

_Peyton couldn't stop smiling. _

"_And right over here," he took her to what looked like to be where a living room should be. "This is where we can tell our kids how we fell in love, and how this exact spot where they will be sitting years to come is the place where I got down on one knee and asked their mother to marry me." And he did just that with a smile on his face. _

"_Oh my God," Peyton didn't know what to say. _

"_I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. You changed my life the moment that you walked into it, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to do it in this house." _

"_Yes…" _

"_You didn't let me ask you." _

"_You didn't have to say the words…of course I'll marry you Logan." She laughed and he placed the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her and swung her around the room. "I'm gonna love you forever." _

"_Good because you are going to be stuck with me forever." He kissed her again. _

_That was the beginning for them. They were married six month after the proposal in Las Vegas, and Peyton found out on her honeymoon that she was pregnant. _

_Nine months later they welcomed Sawyer Brooke Scott into the world. _

_Peyton juggled with being a mom and running a business in LA and Tree Hill. She did most of the work for her label in Tree Hill, but every now and then she had to go to LA. They would make a trip of it just the family, and they would visit Brooke and Peyton's parents. _

_When Sawyer was four Peyton and Lucas decided they wanted to fill their house up with more kids, but Peyton had a hard time conceiving. Finally when Sawyer was eight years old Peyton had her second child, Elizabeth Karen Scott. _

_The doctor told her that she would probably never get pregnant again, but Peyton proved them wrong three years later when she had Samuel Nathan Scott. _

_They thought that their family was finally complete, but they got a little surprise when Peyton found out she was pregnant with their fourth child, Ethan Logan Scott. _

_Lucas and Peyton felt like they did have the fairytale life. No one meets in Vegas and falls in love instantly. Things like that only happen in the movies. And if it was a dream Peyton never wanted to wake up. _

_They were both unbelievably happy and probably always would be as long as they had each other. _

"Alright you three it's time for bed." Lucas told them.

"Dad…you forget I'm sixteen." Sawyer looked at him.

"Yeah and you forget I'm your dad…and it is definitely time for bed."

Sawyer rolled her eyes, something she did often.

"Daddy I loved the story. I hope one day that I go to Vegas and meet the boy of my dreams."

Lucas grabbed Peyton's arm. He hated the thought of his daughter's dating. Sawyer had just started dating and it killed him. He didn't want Beth to be thinking about it too.

"I'm sure you'll find the boy of your dreams one day." Peyton told her.

"Yeah well I hope he's just like you daddy." She ran and gave him a big hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Lucas kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight…" She ran over and gave her mom a kiss too.

"Goodnight pumpkin." Peyton smiled. "Sweet dreams…I love you."

"I love you too." She ran up the stairs.

"Goodnight mommy," Sam hugged his mom and then his dad.

"We'll be up soon to tuck you in okay." Lucas reminded him as the wild little man ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

Sawyer looked at them both, "I'll take Logan to bed and tuck Sam in if you guys want to have a moment alone." They didn't get those very often.

Peyton nodded, "I like that idea." She handed Logan over to Sawyer.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Peyton told her as she headed to the stairs.

"Goodnight," Lucas called out to her.

Sawyer turned back around. "You know I think that's the best story I've ever heard, and the best part about it is that it gets better and better each time you tell it. I hope I can find happiness the way the two of you found it. I know it'll be worth it. I love you."

"We love you too."

Sawyer walked upstairs with her little brother in her arms.

"Wow…our sixteen year old just told us that she loves us."

"I know we totally rock at this parent thing." Lucas said as he sat down beside her.

"Well you make it easier. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well you never have to find out." Lucas leaned over and kissed her. "Because I am yours forever and ever."

"You know what?"

"What?" Lucas touched her nose gently and she giggled.

"I'm so glad that I was in love with your best friend for a while."

They laughed and Lucas pulled her into a kiss that still made the fireworks go off in her head. Their love was true love.

The End

**Okay so what did you guys think? That was the ending. So I tried to make it look like the whole story was Lucas telling his kids about how he fell in love and married their mom. I was going to write it different but it came to me this way, and I kind of liked it. **

**Did you guys like the kid's names? I kind of liked their names. **

**So thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome. **

**If you have any story ideas let me know. If you have anything that you want to read about or a certain topic you want me to write about. I love writing Leyton stories, but I'll do any kind as long as it is One Tree Hill. **

**I have another story that I write, but I usually like to have more than one out because the other story is almost already written. I just post it. **

**So please let me know, and I can't wait to write some more and for you guys to read because it is my favorite thing to do. **


End file.
